Update:Patch Notes (17 February 2014)
The following fixes and tweaks have now been implemented. If you believe a change has not been documented, either in the patch notes or the news posts for this week’s update, please detail the change so that it may be added. As always, be sure to submit a bug report should you encounter a gameplay bug or graphical glitch in-game. Graphical: *The new resting animation has been tweaked to stop capes from floating. *The hole in the wall should again be visible during the 'Rat Catchers' quest. *Airut bones have been scaled up in size to better match the creature they are dropped from. Skills, D&Ds & Minigames: *Player will now be able to complete the 'Try not to step on any aquatic nasties while searching this crate.' treasure trail clue scroll when part-way through the 'Salt in the Wound' quest. *Tooltips on the Player-Owned Ports crew roster interface will now report the correct amount of resources. *The 'set caller' option in Clan Wars will now correctly display an interface to enter a players' name. *The Fleet Admiral title can now be correctly activated and previewed on female characters. *Several camera issues have been resolved upon completion of Mobilising Armies games. Quests, Challenges and Achievements: *Several sound effects and the music used in 'The Blood Pact' quest have been updated. *An issue with the 'Stolen Hearts' weight puzzle, which was stopping weights from being dragged, has been fixed. Opening Game: *The environment lighting settings used across the area have been updated. *The Challenge master area in Burthorpe has been graphically updated. *The Imperial Guard Quartermaster has retired and has been replaced with Challenge Master Fara. *The lodestone system will now display better for free players. *The graveyard area near the entrance to the crypt in Lumbridge has been graphically updated. *The animations being used by goblins in the Lumbridge area have been graphically updated. *Some quests have been removed from the Path system, and an introduction to daily challenges has been added in their place. *The animations used on several combat abilities - Slice, Backhand, Kick, Slaughter, Piercing Shot, and Asphyxiate - have been updated. *The tombs used inside the church in Ashdale have been updated to make them look less like coffins. Other: *The giant mole can now be harmed by familiars. *Ultra-growth potions now drop from the giant mole correctly when in a LootShare group. *The trail left by the giant mole when it digs now always indicates the direction it is heading in. *Players will now be able to deal appropriate damage with ranged abilities whilst using a serpentine crossbow. *A new button has been added under the polls interface to take you to the web page showing the results from previous polls. *Free players can now use magic notepaper correctly. *Reinforced, strong and mighty slayer helmets now return summoning scrolls correctly after being infused. *The "don't show this again" checkbox now appears on several warning interfaces around Gielinor. *Malevolent armour now degrades into the correct amount of energy when dropped via a PvP kill in the Wilderness, instead of only one energy. *A typo in the speech for Legio Sextus has been corrected. *A spelling mistake in the dialogue for the fairies in Zanaris has been fixed. *Several force walk tiles have been removed from Lumbridge. *A typo in Harrallak's dialogue has been fixed. *A typo in the message players see when entering Port Phasmatys has been corrected. *A force walk tile in Burthorpe, near Imperial Guard Quartermaster, has been removed. *Activated auras can now be removed through the Loadout interface. *Torva armour now displays the correct information in the Skill Advance Guide. *Duradel now gives the correct advice when asking for tips on slaying aviansies. *Several typos in the tooltips of the Gear interface have been fixed. *The yew bow is no longer listed as a members item in the Ranged Skill Advance Guide. *The remaining marathon checkpoint locations have been removed from the world. *The monks of Entrana now recognise scrimshaws. *Dropping pet strykewyrms now works correctly on free worlds. Ninja Fixes: *Five and ten year veteran capes are now available to free players. *There is now an option to allow servants in a Player-Owned House to take payments automatically. *The buy limit on barrows totems has been increased to 50. *Using stun abilities on the Queen Black Dragon now deal damage to her. *There is now an option to set a spell for both main hand and off-hand weapons together. *Multiple players can now interact with Agility pipes at the same time. *The message players receive when a liquid gold nymph rises out of the lava is now more noticeable. *The Ardougne elite cape and the spirit cape can now be stored on the Cape Rack. *Pets and familiars can no longer be taken into the Falador Party Room. *Players will now receive a message when they reach 100% respect in the Artisans' Workshop. *The guards at West Yanille gate have wedged the doors open permanently. *The Champions Challenge scroll interface has been updated. *The duration of the Dagannoth King's respawn timer has been increased due to feedback from last weeks update. *There is now a sound effect when a crystal geode drops. *The beams will now disappear immediately in the Ascension Dungeon room after Quintus has been killed. *The clerk at the Seers' courthouse will now give players more information on why they may not be able to enter the court room. *The "reading map" animation, that is used when a player is viewing the world map, has been updated. *The animation used when praying at an altar has been updated. *The animations for cleaning grimy herbs and using a pestle and mortar have been updated. *The animation used when spying on a penguin has been updated. *The animations for creating summoning pouches, converting summoning scrolls and recharging Summoning points have been updated. *The animation used when shearing sheep has been updated.